jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryukaki
Ryukaki, real name Kayd Hendricks, is a 22 year old college student who followed the Jadusable story as it unfolded. Ryukaki is generally being regarded as the person we must save next from "it". So far, he's contacted us via IRC and videos on Youtube. Various theories surmise that Ryukaki is our new Link, however little is known about how deeply involved he is with the moon cult. In the 8th of October, Quia contacted a chat that discussed the Jadusable mystery and answered several questions about Ryu's personal life, like that his father's name is Scott, he has siblings (Supposedly 5), that he lives in California and that she is his girlfriend, the meaning this would have to the ARG is not known. Youtube account here. Deviant art account here. (unimportant, inactive since 2007) Photobucket account here. (also unimportant and passworded as of 10/8) First Appearence Ryukaki's first appearence went under the radar, posting the first reply to Jadusable's "giving up" post on 4chan archived here. The photo he attached is an e-mail conversation he had with Rosa via Ifrit's e-mail (as seen here). In the conversation, Rosa gives Ryukaki the log in info for The Truth page (according to Jadusable credibility is shoddy at best, as this could be the work of BENdusable), however it simply didn't work at the time and, as both that photo and conversations with Ryu have revealed, has yet to come into use. Ryukaki still heavily guards this information, as he believes it is still vital information to keep away from the evil forces that be (BEN, "it," what have you). 'First Contact' Around 1am EST October 6th, going off the hidden message in Ifrit's file 59, three users found a deviantArt site linked to Kayd Hendricks. They discovered a link to a role-playing site and found a chatroom within. There they talked with several people, the two important ones being a user named Quia and Ryukaki himself. This is the conversation that took place. We know a few things from this and a few other conversations. Quia is Ryu's closest contact. Q is the only one who bothered listening to Ryu when he was discussing the haunted Majora's Mask, and (she/he?) only knows a few bits of info about the story and is trying to figure it out along with us. She later gets an e-mail from Ryukaki detailing the near future release of a video (Orchid.wmv). She has proved to us as an adequate intermediary and source of information for Ryukaki. Ryukaki/Kayd knows about Ben, BEN, Jadusable and the moon cult. He's been following the story just as we have. During these conversations, he was dismissive of the danger he faced. He tells us that he has been having "vivid dreams" lately, but fails to detail exactly what they're about. In general, Ryu seems to have his wits about him and doesn't appear to be a blind cultist fanatic. Little is known about his connection to Rosa and Matt/Chris/Ifrit, but we do know that he was on the phone with them both at the time of their "disappearence". The Youtube Videos On October 7th, Ryukaki posted his first video on his youtube page. Sounds.wmv Ryukaki awakes at 5:02 am, startled and eratic, to sounds coming from his apartment and the door to his bedroom opened. He creeps around his house talking silently about this and that. It is important to notice in his description that he talks about two lights appearing on the video that he didn't see when recording, those lights occuring at 3:33 in the video. What it could be has yet to be discovered (besides creepy!). At the end of the video, he gives a desperate request: "Listen, everyone out there. Please, please, if anything happens to me, if I disappear, if anything goes awry, don't let anything we've done be in vain. Don't let this all go to nothing. Jadusable, he's reached out to us. H-he's given us... he's given us a chance. Please. Don't let that be wasted." Full transcript: "October 7, 5:02 AM. I just woke up, been trying to sleep, the noise.. they keep coming, the knocking, the scratching. I don't know if you can see this, but my door's been opened, it was not like this when I went to bed. This light's on.. this light wasn't on either. Hello? *thump* Oh I'm jumping and everything. Oh god. This is all getting way way to real for me. This was supposed to just be a game. But those noises haven't stopped. This is me. This is Kayd Hendricks. I'm keeping this log, so that all of you out there who are following will know exactly how things went. It has been almost eight hours ago. It didn't begin just eight hours ago. I got a warning directed at me and only me. I didn't think that anyone was serious at first but I've been having weird dreams lately. I've been waking up much later than usual. I don't know what it is but I think something is following me. I haven't seen anything outside yet. Nothing out of the ordinary but.. this is all just gotten so real. It's beyond just a game now, there's something going on and I don't know what it is. I'm going to turn these lights off and try to go back to bed. With any luck.. *noise* Ohhh god. With any luck, whatever it is, it's all in my head, it's all just me imagining things. The alternative is too gruesome to think about. I'm closing my door again. Listen, this goes out to everyone out there who can see this. Please, please, if anything happens to me, if I disappear, if anything goes awry, don't let anything we've done be in vain. Don't let this all go to nothing. Jadusable, he's reached out to us. He-He's given us.. he's given us a chance. Please. Don't let that be wasted." What Ryukaki means by "we" is unknown for certain. His involvement with the moon cult persuedes us to believe he is talking about him and the moon children. In a broader sense, it could mean everyone of us (the players). What "chance" Jadusable has given us is again unknown. Update: Early morning on the 8th, Quia asked players if anyone had looked at the audio in Sounds closely. Maybe there's something hidden between the static and breathing? Maybe reverse the audio like the reversed Song of Healing in Jadusable's videos? Perhaps not a clue, but definitely insight into "it". Please post here if anything is discovered. Tags: Jadusable., BEN., Kelbris., Rosa. Music.wmv Posted around 2:00 pm, Ryukaki tells us that he has been getting phone calls from an unknown number, and every time it plays the reversed song of healing. He is becoming noticeably frustrated and stressed. Transcript: He keeps calling, the phone, it keeps ringing, and every time the same song plays. I don't know what he wants from me. I don't understand what this is all about, but it's getting really freaking weird. Like, every time I pick it up - there it is again. He keeps calling. Listen. Every single time. No change. It's the same damn song and I want it to stop. Tags: Music, Elegy of Emptiness. Orchard.wmv An exhausted Ryukaki explains his newfound situation while running through the woods. After trying to attend class and being unable to (too distracted, etc, similar to Jadusable's descent into madness), Ryukaki is running away from "it". Ryukaki explains that he's abandoned his bike and phone at the road side, hops a fence and, while running, explains that he may have caught some video of "it" in the schoolyard. He reassures viewers that he has taken precautions to ensure that BEN hasn't infected his hardware and can't manipulate his recordings in any way. He resolves the video by saying he should lay low for the time being. Transcript: "I just got a call from a restricted number on my phone with the eulogy. And this time, it told me to wait up, and it's coming, and I decided I'm not going to wait. I need to find a place to hide until this is all over. I'm going to try and... (unintelligible, likely groan)... I don't know.. what is going on, or whatever it is. I'm really deeply involved in this. I'm getting over the fence, as they say. I've been feeling that foreboding feel. That terrible burdensome presence. It's been hovering over me. I don't know what it is. But I think I'll get from the road and my bike and get hidden where he won't be able to find me. I've left my phone back near the bike. Hopefully, I think I'm better on foot than on the road, and he won't know where I've been. I haven't used this camera to upload anything. It's gone from a camera to an external - What the hell was that? Shit. I hope he's not following me. Look, I've got some footage earlier at the school yard I just came back from. I think I have him on video. I'm not sure yet. I haven't had time to check, but if I do, I can blow this whole thing wide open. For now, I think I need to get down and wait and see where this goes, because if he finds me, you guys are never going to get this anyway. So please, be aware, if somebody finds this, with my instructions to put it online, they've found me. If I get there in time to put this up, then know wherever I was when I put this up that I'm not there anymore. I'm being followed." to Anon for filling in blanks. Apologies that I did not notice you had already transcribed a few videos. [[User:ArkheRdy|ArkheRdy] 19:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC)] Tags: Orchard, Kelbris, Hunted, dogs, mysterious creature. Orchard2.wmv Ryukaki returns to the roadside where he abandoned his bike and phone. His bike is there, but his phone was missing. He explains that some dogs came and "chased something off." After a while, they "mellowed out and one came to check on me." He closes the video by saying he's going to try and keep moving. Transcript: "This is Kayd Hendricks. I'm outside the property where my bike was. My phone is gone, I don't know if somebody stole it or what happened, but it's gone. I was in the orchard, and I don't know if I caught any of the sound or video on my camera, but there were some dogs freaking out and it wasn't at me. They were chasing something else. I don't know if I got them camera?, but apparently they scared it off because after a short while one of the dogs were gone, and they mellowed out, and they came over to check on me. So I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't know where I'm safe. I'm going to try and keep moving." Tags: Orchard, Kelbris, Dogs, strange creature, moving on. theconnection.wmv After an entire day of near silence, Ryukaki posts a short video of a small letter, displaying a cipher. It is translated simply to http://www.mediafire.com/ryukaki. The description states: notimenotimenotimenotimenotimenotimenotime THE MUSIC WONT STOP Transcript: "Damnit, Thomas, listen to me. He can reach anything, anywhere. It doesn't matter but it takes Him time. Didn't want to do things this way. I realize I have to now though. I was overconfident. So was he. Just remember. The key to unlock this thing is the one sure way to see the truth. I have to go now. Let the upload run. Everything will happen automatically after that. I have a feeling...I won't be seeing you again." Tags: notime, music Mediafire Files To gain access to the files as they appeared on Ryukaki account, players needed their own mediafire account. Quickly.txt Around 3:00pm EST on Oct. 9th 2010, a file entitle quickly.txt was upload and not even a minute later was quickly deleted. The message is this: This is the first. These messages will not last long. I have set up a failsafe so that you all will get this information before Ben can tamper with it, and it will be quickly removed so that he cannot infect it. I hope you are all watching this account. By now, I'm either long gone, or it's caught up to me. Either way, these uploads will be my last messages to you. Wait for them. Must.txt Around 4:00pm EST on Oct. 9th, another file was uploaded, this time named must.txt, and a few seconds later was no longer available. Screenshot of the seen file (also notice the three folders). The message said: Now that I realize what he kept saying.. that it was in front of us the whole time, I am surprised that nobody got it but me. All of the clues were there.. haha.. a few of you even came really close. I told you all that if things got really bad-- that I would contact everyone I could and give them what I have. Now that it can no longer protect me, I will be doing just that. These files going up here, they're on a timer. The timer is taking them down, too. Everything will be automated, so don't worry. Despite not knowing you did, I have a feeling you all provided me protection in my more harrowing hours. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. I can't tell you how I'll be letting it out. If Ben doesn't know, when it goes, he'll have less time to try and stop it. Just keep an eye out. I hope this reaches at least one of you, and you will spread the word. I know there will be skepticism, I know there will be a lot of mistrust among all of you. Ben has done an amazing job at keeping you fighting over just who and what is real. Secret.txt A third .txt appears around 5:05 EST. This time appears with one connections folder (screenshot). It reads as follows: I know there will be skepticism, I know there will be a lot of mistrust among all of you. Ben has done an amazing job at keeping you fighting over just who and what is real. That's not going to stop. But also know that his lies will only reach so far. He wants you all to keep playing. He wants you in the game, but only just enough that he can keep mocking you. The file that led you to me, it contained a larger secret than you knew. mhftt All of the answers are right there. Think. By now you might have noticed a pattern. I wont tell you if that pattern is useful or not. Just keep watching. Today you will get all the answers I have. Reveal.txt Released around 7:03pm EST. (Screenshot ) Only one folder named connections was there. The cipher at the bottom was determined to be a keyed caesar. Using the keyword 'lensoftruth', the cipher translates to "And don't forget the key." That's only the first part of things, though. There's more to it. You have all been following this as though it were a game. Ben, he was a part of that game, so he sees things in hues that reflect it, but it's real now. It's beyond a game. I know it is natural for everyone to want to look deeper. To make connections where they don't exist. The Truth has always been right there. Like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, the answers were given to you. Few things have been recurring, but if you look, if you really look, they're there. The salvation comes in noticing what has emerged in the pattern. There will be something more than these notes, soon. Again, I will not tell you when, just keep watching. If you can get to it before him, it will contain all of the parts of the puzzle, but it will be up to you to put them together before he does. Byg gzy'o jznkio omi vih. Extra Babble/Unorganized E-mail to Quia Approx. 1 hour before Orchard.wmv was posted on Ryukaki's Youtube page, Quia receieved an e-mail from Ryukaki. Here's a screen cap directly from Quia. She also forwarded it to several people who were in IRC at the time. At 3:15pm MST on 10/8, Quia receives another e-mail from Ryukaki. This one is much more ominous, titled "finalhours" and can be read here. Ryukaki reports that he has answers necessary to fight "it". His choice of words is odd, however, saying "answers are being prepared" followed by "I've got everything ready." I guess we won't know for sure until he releases those answers. Ryukaki and the Fall of WAAL Update: Ryukaki is discrediting WAAL on youtube. It's safe to assume Ryukaki is part of this game under Jadusable, so this is about as strikingly blatant as it gets. He starts subtle, then comes right out and says it. Comment 1: Because I wasn't up to date, I said that. I hadn't read the documents. I hadn't seen that I was in danger. I hadn't started hearing the sounds outside my house. Jadusable tried to contact us once more. He gave﻿ us one final clue. To move forward. To work with each other. To pool our resources, and to not let people dissuade us from trying to win. In the same note, a warning to me. That note is all that we can trust, right now. Anyone who says anything else is following false leads-- or worse, being led off track by BEN. Comment 2: I received a username and password from Rosa, as she﻿ was being attacked the night this all ended. You're damn straight I know something. But I don't know what the username and password go to, and I've tried everything. And I have proof that I got it. You all have proof of nothing, just allusions to contacts that have no basis at all. Exactly the kind of vague and leading things that BEN would use to lure all of us away from The Truth. Try and deny it Comment 3: I had stopped following the story around the 2nd of this month and went on with my life. I figured it was all a joke and moved the hell on. It was only today that I got about 80 e-mails warning me of danger and pointing me to Youtube that I got back into it, and couldn't figure out why everyone was up in arms. I spent most of the night catching up, and tried to go﻿ to bed, but now there are noises outside my windows, outside my house. I can hear something creeping, but every time I look, there is nothing. I am in danger. Real, actual danger, and seeing these arrogant, obnoxious people undermine not only my safety but Jadusable's attempts to protect me makes me very upset. Comment 4: I'm not CONFERENCING with anyone. I haven't spoken﻿ to anyone about anything. All I know is that I have a username and password that mean something, and that I can't trust anyone with, because I can't tell who's with Ben and who's not, and that someone or something is after me. Page 59 from the website is all I have to go on, and if you understood the feeling of terror I got when I read that decrypted line you'd be as annoyed as I am at all of this. Comment 5: Do you not see﻿ my predicament? What if one of you is BEN? If you get this information before I can find out what it's for, if BEN gets it, it's over. He can get inside of whatever it protects and corrupt or destroy it. I cannot share it. If I find myself in a large amount of trouble, I will be sending out e-mails to everyone on my contact list with the username/pass inside, but not before. I do not accuse anyone but myself of withholding information. I accuse those of you saying that you know of being wildly misled by BEN, and condemn you for acting like you're better than everyone else. Comment 6: Please ignore WAAL. They are just lying to people and hyping up their own group as though they have some kind of inside information. They do not. They are doing the same thing the last guy did in order to distract and get people to﻿ stop paying attention. They are doing exactly what BEN wants. I can't stand to see them succeed. (This comment was removed shortly after it was posted). Comment 7(?): You must listen to me, and you must listen to Jad... There will be no secrets from us. All are equal. There is no private information. All will﻿ and must know what one knows. The music.. can you hear it? It's so distant.. but there.. I have to keep moving..